


Danganronpa: The past of the faces you wouldn't know.

by 0_3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gay Male Character, Gen, Gen Work, Home, Original Character(s), Pain, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_3/pseuds/0_3
Summary: The pasts, and misfortunes of my own Danganronpa original characters.The tragedy and the terrible, or maybe not so terrible pasts of them.Please do pop in, or don't. Don't wanna be a downer, but a lot of people don't like gen! Heh.





	Danganronpa: The past of the faces you wouldn't know.

“...” Ezume stared almost emotionlessly at the ceiling, it was a blank and barren ceiling. Baring a plain and normal light tan color, though to Ezume it looked as though a desert was hanging over his head and slowly it was getting to him the heat of the room he was just sitting in. Not once did he bother to get up to get any water or food, in his six year old mind those were worthless. All he wanted was something, anything to get rid of this rush of boredom and numbness that fell over him, that was plaguing himself and his mind. 

He brushed through his messy green hair as he got up to at least get a sip of water, he couldn’t exactly live more than a few more days without it. He went into the restroom, slowly turning back, seeing he had no purpose to be in there, and seeing himself. Why was his body so thin? Why was he so small? Why were his teeth just a bit too yellow? Why was his hair so greasy and full of dandruff? His eyes, they were his mothers. They were a light green, such as the shade of his hair. If only she’d give two shits about him, maybe they’d be close. 

He went to his kitchen to get a simple cup, but as a small child who was already smaller than he should be, he saw this act as a miraculous feat that he could rarely manage. But since it was so hard, he just didn’t bother. He cupped his hand and barely reached the water dispenser to only manage to get a small sip of water since most, if not all, of the water leaked from the crevices and the clefts of his hands. But yet he was still satisfied with it, any water would be good at that point in time. He’d wondered how much time he’d spent just sitting around pointlessly waiting for something to happen, as the minutes went by like hours as every second took too long to come. Maybe his dad would be home with a spare gum or another one of those toys that he could occupy himself with for a few days, then wait for the next thing to come. It was a strange and boring cycle that overall was repetitive and dull. 

After waiting for another who knows how long, in this house full of nothing but of emptiness and silence, there was finally a simple click of the door. Ezume sprung up and walked out of his empty room and over to his father, who was simply unloading some things from his pockets. Ezume looked happily at his father, in return only got a side glance and a sneer. Nor his mother or father cared much for him, he was just simply there feeding off of them for no reason, his life had much of no purpose. His father fished something out of his pocket that was fairly big and rectangular, but not exactly big enough to not fit, just about the perfect fit. He handed the thing to Ezume, but unlike any other thing Ezume was given, this one was very special. It was a gameboy color that bore a bright lime color, it’s screen had a dark grey color looking back at Ezume’s enchanted eyes. Ezume was dancing in joy of how marolus the gift he was given was, so much so he had to play on it right now. Ezume frolicked off to his room gleefully, oh the wonders!

This is simply how Ezume Etsu, the Ultimate Handheld Gamer, was made. Even with the most simple tales, the flick of a finger can cause the world to end. Ezume’s helplessness is hopeless as always, and dragging on bringing everyone down. But what’s really happening is far different from what Ezume is thinking, but that doesn't mean it’s anything pleasant either.

Life is made of bumps and turns, but at the end there’s a cliff waiting for you.


End file.
